


Do You Like Me?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [34]
Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Teens in love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Mike has something to confess to El and he’s afraid of what she’ll say.





	Do You Like Me?

Mike knew that El wasn’t going to go for it. But he asked anyway. 

“Do you think we could, um, we could go out sometime?” He looked down nervously and fidgeted with his fingers. Not really sure what to do now that he’s asked.

He spent a long time wishing that El would say yes to him, but that left him with nothing but thinking about what she would say to him in return.

So basically every scenario possible had ran through him multiple times a day while he thought about asking her.

Of course it was nerve wracking to say the least, considering he talked to her everyday and she was always smiling and laughing and giggling and don’t Things that El would do and she was just so great. 

And there was no way that this beautiful girl would possibly have feelings for him in return.

But instead of her laughing at him she just smiled and shook her head, and Mike was about to back track and say that it was a joke and that he was just playing around.

But instead she said, “I’d like that.”


End file.
